Silk Sheets
by Setsuna24
Summary: A short dabble about Asami and Akihito's stubbornness and their feelings for each other.


**AN: This is just a small sappy drabble I came up with this morning when I was thinking about how both Asami and Akihito are probably too prideful to admit what is obvious to everyone else. It kept going around my head and I knew it would not leave until I wrote it down so since everyone but me was taking a nap at home I decided to just get it out of my system. I hope you like it.**

**I still don't own Finder Series….**

*****VF*****

**Silk Sheets**

Another night of magnificent love-making with Asami. He would not say it out loud but his lover's skill in bed is simply astonishing. He will always fight and complain, but he knows in the end he will surrender to the dexterous touch of his lover, yes they were lovers, but he will never admit it out loud.

Another night of thrilling passion with Akihito. The way he abandoned all uncertainties and decency to give into his wantonness and self-indulgence was still bewildering. The fighting and opposition was at this point nothing but an act, a game of cat and mouse they had both grown to enjoy. They were lovers, though he knew he probably will never say it out loud.

There was pride in both of them; the kind of pride that kept you from saying things you should have probably said a long time ago. They both knew though, they understood, sometimes the hardest thing is to bare your heart and soul and say the things you know you feel. They knew even if it wasn't said out loud, even when sometimes they thought it would be nice to hear those words, they knew the words would not come out. They knew the feeling was there and perhaps it was safer this way.

The world outside was full of lies, filled of pretence, but in silk sheets there was communication without words as with their bodies they reassured each other there was still no one else who could fill the void in their lives, no one else who could give them what they need. The world outside was cruel and though they are surrounded by many, only in their silk sheets they feel they are complete, they are not alone.

The would outside is full of lies but in silk sheets they knew the truth, that they could no longer let go of the warmth, the light and the love the other brought to their existence. They liked to think – even if the other did not know - that the way they spoke without much being said among silk sheets was the kind of conversation God reserved for soul mates.

And after the always present coaxing and the by now pretended refusal that signified the start of their dance every night, it was in silk sheets that the emotions laid exposed for the other to see. Every touch, every moan, every kiss accompanied by those looks that said it all. Their eyes never left each other and the heat in them as their bodies collided in glorious sinful pleasure transmitted that which cannot be said in other ways. When their bodies hit the bed, secured behind closed doors, and tangled in soft silk sheets, all guises are discarded.

When did it begin? This understanding of each other's soul brought by post coital bliss as their bodies lay unclothed and sweaty, the warmth between them brought them much needed comfort.

Silk sheets are witness to stubborn silence when golden eyes fixate upon hazel ones, searching for the answers to unspoken questions and finding more than they had hoped for.

'_Do you still love me today like you did yesterday?'_

'_Damn bastard, you know I love you more.'_

'_I love you too Akihito.' _

They were lovers though neither of them would say it out loud but oh, how freeing it truly is to lay upon silk sheets. Even if they were to deny it, the truth is they already know they love each other.

*****VF*****

**This is about the sappiest thing I have ever written, reading it for the last time before posting it I could not help but think "good God in heaven! What is wrong with me?" I must admit I felt it was so sweet (compared to anything I have written in my life) it could give me cavities. I will be honest with you and say that I am not sure this good – at all – but I still decided to post it and let you decide that for me. Throw your opinion my way, review or even PM me if you prefer but do let me know what you think.**

**Setsuna**


End file.
